


Shame, Acceptance, And Inexperience

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Snogging, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wakes up one morning after realising that he's both gay and gender fluid and he regrets his realisation. His parents are gone so he can't tell them. Mike wouldn't understand and he hated Neil so that was out of the question. The only person he could tell was the one person he would unwittingly fall for and who, unknown to him, had a few secrets of his own. Vyvyan was more than the psychotic punk Rick thought he was and as they both become involved with each other they'll both discover things they least expected. Both about each other and themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrovertigo

Rick sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lip with his head in his hands. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. As soon as he’d woken up he’d regretted it and now he felt sick to his stomach. Not because it was viewed as wrong and disgusting by most people but because he’d actually accepted that part of his life. He’d accepted the fact that he was… he couldn’t even think the word anymore. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, despite the fact that he’d accepted who he was. He knew he had to though. There was nothing to be ashamed of. He was gender fluid and gay and he was proud. Deep down he knew he was proud but there was a part of him that hated how he was. Hated that he wasn’t normal. Why couldn’t he be normal like Mike? Mike was normal. Everyone liked him and looked up to him. Even Vyvyan, the punk with hardly any morals, looked up to him as a fatherly figure.  
Scowling, Rick got up off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. He swung open the doors and pulled out his usual outfit of dark blue trousers, black blazer, and long-sleeved grey shirt. He put them on before pulling on his red boots and moving over to the mirror. He saw the masculine qualities of his body and frowned. He felt like a girl but he looked like such a boy. He wanted feminine curves and long, luscious hair. He wanted female parts and to be able to flirt with a boy and not be scared of what they would say because they wouldn’t be able to make fun of him or call him a fag. But if he was more feminine then he’d feel like a freak when he felt like a man. It was an ongoing, torturous mind fuck.  
Forcing all of his thoughts and feelings about his latest revelation to the back of his mind, he made his way down the stairs in his usual preppy state. He entered the kitchen cheerfully and sat down in his place at the table. A bowl of ketchup covered cornflakes sat in front of him, untouched, and he took a large spoonful before shoving it in his mouth. It tasted disgusting like everything else in the house but he was willing to eat it. It was food after all. He wasn’t surprised at how revolting it tasted seeing as it was Neil who’d made it. Everything he made, no matter how simple it was, tasted gross and unpleasant. The lentils usually stuck to the roof of his mouth and were bland and mushy.  
“Neil, this food is disgusting,” Vyvyan complained. Rick hadn’t even realised that the punk was at the table. Of course he hadn’t. He’d been so wrapped up in his own issues lately that he hadn’t even noticed that pages had been ripped out of his journal until yesterday; a few days after they’d been removed.  
“Well I’m sorry, Vyvyan, that my food isn’t up to your standards. But seeing as I’m the only one who cooks and cleans around here, and the kitchen appliances hate me, and I’ve been really down recently actually-” Neil started but was interrupted halfway through by Vyvyan standing up and smashing his bowl over the hippy’s head. The latter fell to the floor, unconscious, before Vyv stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Rick rolled his eyes at the punk’s typical behaviour and finished his dissatisfying breakfast.  
He made his way back up to his room and felt his depression set in again. He’d been depressed for a while now and he knew it had something to do with the fact that he kept suppressing his thoughts about his sexuality. He needed to talk to someone about it but… who? There wasn’t anyone who would understand how he felt. Mike wasn’t ideal to talk to considering how he dismissed most things and there was no way in hell that he was going to talk to Neil about his feelings. That left only one person and he didn’t know whether he wanted to talk to him about it or not. After all, Vyvyan wasn’t the most sensitive of people but he knew what it was like to be different. If anyone could understand how out of place Rick felt it would be him. He just wasn’t sure whether he should actually try and explain his situation to the punk. Would he laugh at him or actually try and help? Not that he cared what Vyvyan thought of course. They hated each other. They had no reason to care about what they thought of each other. What did he have to lose if he told Vyv anyway? They only put up with each other because they had to live together. If they were in separate share houses then they probably wouldn’t even know each other. It was only circumstance that had made them acquaintances in the first place.  
With new determination, Rick changed course and strode confidently over to the punk’s room. He knocked on the door and, before he even had the chance to regret it, the door swung open as a hand reached out then grabbed him and yanked him into the room. He was pushed towards the bed and he heard the door slam loudly. The anarchist was actually pleasantly surprised to find that Vyvyan’s room was tidy. Paper was laid out on his desk in a specific and precise order as if a lot of effort went into keeping it all in order. The bed was made and looked… clean. Upon the walls were posters of the human skeleton, anatomy, muscle structure, and the different body systems such as the respiratory system, central nervous system, digestive system, and reproductive system. Each poster was lined up exactly so that they were all in a neat line and sorted into categories as well as alphabetically within those categories.  
“What do you want, bogey bum?” Vyvyan huffed impatiently. Rick spun round to face him and let out a little squeak when he saw they were practically nose to nose. He pushed him away in a panic and wrung his hands anxiously, not liking the smirk on his face. He then remembered why he was there and he became even more nervous. He couldn’t do it. He changed his mind. He didn’t want to ask Vyvyan anymore. He wanted to get the bloody hell out of that bedroom!  
“Oh um… nothing… I’ll just be going now,” he said in a panic and bolted for the door. The punk stopped him in his tracks and locked the door. He pointed towards the bed and the look on his face made Rick not want to disobey him in case he tried to break his legs. So, he backed up towards the bed and sat on it awkwardly with his legs crossed at the ankles and his head down.  
“Tell me why you decided to come and bother me or I’ll actually stick a pick-axe through your spinal column this time,” he threatened, making the anarchist gulp. He played absentmindedly with one of his pigtails and bit his lip. What the hell could he say? ‘Oh I think I might be gay and gender fluid and I guess you would understand because of how socially inept you are’? He hadn’t even considered how he might go about talking about it before he knocked on the door. Damn his impulsiveness!  
“Uhhhh,” he stalled as he tried as hard as he could to think of something he could say. Why did he have to get himself into these messes? Just once couldn’t he have kept his mouth shut?  
Vyvyan sat himself down beside him on the bed, making him jump. He tried and failed to come up with something and eventually he got so worked up that he just burst into tears. He couldn’t handle any of it. Not his sexuality nor his nerves nor the fact that he had no family to go to about this now that his parents were gone. He’d kept his feelings on that particular subject bottled up since the moment he’d been told on the phone the whole story about how they’d died. Before he’d gotten that particular call he’d been angry at them for dying and leaving him stranded at the share house with the others. But then he’d heard what had happened and ever since then he’d felt so guilty and ashamed that he’d kept everything to do with his family hidden.  
An arm wound itself around Rick slowly and awkwardly and he threw his arms around the warm body, burying his face into their neck and crying his eyes out. It only registered that the person he was hugging and crying on was Vyvyan when he felt himself being held securely in his arms. He began to sob quietly and the punk just embraced him silently. Rick let it all out and found himself feeling greatly comforted by having Vyv’s arms around him. It was like there was… a warmth in his chest. A happy warmth that flowed through him gradually and made him tingle and feel good inside. His tears finally subsided, as did his sobs, but he didn’t let go. He didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t. It felt right to be in the punk’s arms. It felt right and it felt… it felt nice.  
Rick’s eyes widened at another sudden realisation. His most recent discovery was one that both shocked him, scared him, and excited him all at the same time. He hadn’t realised it before because he’d never gotten the chance to but now he knew. He knew why it felt so good for Vyvyan to be holding him instead of hurting him. He knew why he felt that warmth in his chest. He bloody knew.  
He had feelings for Vyvyan Basterd.


	2. Mutual Secrets

What was he playing at?! Surely he didn’t have feelings for Vyvyan, right? He was Rick! He and the punk absolutely despised each other! How was it possible for him to care about Vyv in a more than platonic fashion? Maybe he was just confused.   
“Are you ok?” the punk asked all of a sudden. Rick finally let him go and bit his bottom lip and looked down at the carpet, fisting the duvet. He blushed slightly and refused to look up at the other man.   
“I’m fine,” he whispered and ducked his head so that his fringe was now in his face and covering his eyes. He didn’t want to look Vyv in the eyes in case the punk somehow knew that he had feelings. How long had he cared? Had it been for long or was it a recent thing? He didn’t understand where these feelings had suddenly come from and it was confusing and scaring him. If he didn’t understand then how could he expect anyone else to?   
“You’re not fine, you girl,” Vyvyan snorted. The anarchist rolled his eyes at him. Trust Vyv to disagree for the sake of disagreement. It was all just pathological with him. He obviously felt the need to disagree with him on everything just to make a point that he hated him and was completely different to him.   
“Just leave me alone. I was stupid to even consider that you would understand how I feel right now so just let me out” Rick huffed as he jumped up. He went for the door and this time Vyv didn’t stop him as he unlocked the door and left, slamming said door behind him. He hurried back to his own room and looked himself in. He then dragged the chest of drawers in front of it for reinforcement and skipped to his wardrobe. He opened it enthusiastically and pulled out a bra and girl’s underpants. He bit his lip, placing both items on the bed, and proceeded to pull out a pleated black miniskirt and a bright blue off-the-shoulder t-shirt. He pulled on some fishnet tights that were the same colour as the t-shirt and black high-heeled ankle boots. He then retrieved the box that was shoved right at the back of the wardrobe and gently removed the lid to reveal the various fake breasts he’d procured over the years. They were all the same size so if one popped he had plenty of spares. He placed a pair of them on the bed with the feminine clothes before putting the lid back on the box and returning it to its place at the back of this wardrobe.   
“Finally,” he murmured as he removed his normal clothes and began changing into the outfit he’d laid out. When it came to the putting on the bra and fake breasts he had a bit of difficulty, as per usual, but it didn’t bother him. It was worth it to be able to look at himself and smile, knowing that he had this degree of power over his identity. He could be a boy or a girl or both or neither whenever he felt like it. To have that sort of control made the anarchist feel like he was in charge of who he was defined as.   
It was a shame that he would no longer be accepted anywhere if he were to tell someone about having those feelings. 

***

Vyvyan frowned as Rick stormed out of his room, sighing. He wanted so much to say it. It was so simple. Just three words. ‘I fancy you’ wasn’t supposed to be a difficult thing to say considering the fact it was only three words. Besides, Rick was so obviously gay that he’d have to be blind not to see it. Surely he wouldn’t have a problem with someone of the same sex fancying the pants off him. It was just a matter of whether Vyvyan himself would repulse him or not. He wouldn’t have been too surprised if Rick didn’t want him. There were definitely better looking men out there as well as men more compatible for him. The punk wasn’t going to change just to be Rick’s perfect vision of a partner so really, if the anarchist didn’t want him, he wouldn’t be missing out on much. If he didn’t change then he would be staying true to himself which was important for happiness. Not that he’d ever say that aloud of course. He wasn’t that nauseatingly girly and soppy.   
“I might understand,” he muttered to thin air. He should have said that before Rick had left. He should have stopped him because maybe he was going to say that he liked the punk in a more than platonic capacity. It was wishful thinking but what if it had been something serious and meaningful that he would actually understand?   
It had been at least a year and a half since Vyv had noticed he liked Rick as more than a friend. Since then he’d kept it a secret and it had been a very well kept secret. He’d just continued acting the way he normally would around the anarchist and going through meaningless relationships one after another. It had thrown any suspicion off of him and it had ensured that Rick would never even guess that Vyvyan was in fact interested in men. He did like girls but he liked both sexes equally. He hadn’t told anyone yet but he didn’t deny it either. The only time he’d denied something of that nature was on the first day of the summer holidays when Rick had wound him up, saying he fancied him. He’d denied liking the anarchist in that way and that was the only time he’d really denied his sexuality in any sort of way. He never mentioned his interest in both genders because it never came up in conversation and he saw no need to tell anyone. It was nobody else’s business what he did and who he did it with. In the end that was all that mattered, wasn’t it?   
Hearing a loud scraping from the other side of the first floor, Vyvyan got up off the bed with a frown. He exited his room and stared straight at the source of the noise; Rick’s bedroom. He heard that noise sometimes but he never knew what was going on in there. What the hell was the anarchist doing to make that much noise? Usually he would have started plotting ways to find out what was happening in there but today he felt the strange urge to give Rick some privacy. Some space. Maybe it was because of his sudden outburst and Vyv’s sudden urge to hold him and comfort him while the other man cried in his arms. He was very comfortable knowing he had feelings for the younger man but he had no idea if Rick returned those feelings or not which was what stopped him from smashing down the door and yelling ‘I fancy you, you great big girly sissy poof’ at the top of his voice before smashing their mouths together in a kiss. He knew how to control those sorts of urges and feelings but it was becoming more difficult to do so recently.   
“Hey, uh, Vyv,” Neil spoke out of the blue. Vyvyan started slightly and turned to find Neil at the top of the stairs holding a laundry bag.   
“What do you want, hippy?” he grunted. He knew exactly what Neil wanted but he wanted the stupid hippy to say it first.   
“Well, um, I’m going to, like, take all the laundry to the laundrette and I was wondering, like, if you had any dirty laundry,” the taller man responded. Vyvyan stomped back into his room before gathering up all his dirty y-fronts and socks then throwing them into Neil’s bag. He watched the hippy approach Rick’s room and laughed at his misfortune when the door wouldn’t budge. Neil complained about Rick being really heavy towards him and everyone hating him then shuffled back down the stairs, grumbling all the while. Vyv went back into his room and slammed the door in his usual fashion. He stomped over to his desk and inspected the layout of his paper. He narrowed his eyes and used a magnifying glass to get a closer look, using the point of a pencil to nudge the pieces of paper into place if he thought they looked even remotely messy. He wasn’t like this with everything of course. He just liked to have order in his bedroom because that was where he studied and revised for his examinations. If it was all neat and organised then it would be easier for him to find his notes on specific subjects within his medical course as opposed to leaving it scattered all over the place so that he couldn’t find anything at all.   
A couple of hours passed and soon Rick and Vyvyan were the only ones in the house. Mike had gone out on a date with the blonde girl from the chemist and Neil was at a hippy gathering which left just the anarchist and the punk with the place to themselves. When Vyv heard Rick’s door open from across the landing he silently crept towards the door and took a small peek out of it, making sure he was just looking through the crack. His eyes widened and he gasped when he saw what Rick was wearing. He was wearing women’s clothing. Normally Vyvyan would go out there and start taking the piss but when he saw how comfortable and happy the other man looked he hesitated. Rick looked so relaxed and content in female clothing. Almost as relaxed and content as he did in his usual attire. He wanted to step out and tell the anarchist how good he looked - because he did actually look quite good in that outfit - but he held back. Clearly he would have said something by now if he was completely confident in what his identity was but something told the punk that he wasn’t there quite yet.  
“One day you’ll tell him,” Vyv heard him murmur to himself and watched him make his way down the stairs. He observed the way that his skirt swished slightly when he walked and licked his lips as he caught a small glimpse of what his legs really looked like but it wasn‘t enough.   
He needed to see more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar and spelling are really bad, I just wanted to get this chapter out to you all ASAP and I know the chapter title is a bit crap but hey ho we can't have everything, can we?


	3. Tears Don't Fall

“Why am I so ugly?” Rick asked his reflection that night once he’d stripped himself of all his female attire. He stood there, naked, and ran a hand gently down his torso. His skin was smooth but he couldn’t help but feel like he was disgusting. Not because of his sexuality or identity but because of his appearance and personality. He’d never really had friends growing up and he was unable to socialise with people without them either instantly getting bored of him and walking off or getting annoyed by him and beating him up as punishment for wasting time.   
The door suddenly slammed open and the anarchist shrieked as he yanked the duvet from the mattress and wrapped it around himself in order to hide his body from whoever had just entered. His female clothes fell to the floor and he cursed himself for not putting them away like he usually did. He’d been so caught up looking at himself in the mirror that he’d completely forgotten that there was someone else in the share house and that privacy was a rare occurrence unless the door was locked.   
“You’re not ugly,” Vyvyan stated confidently. Rick frowned. Since when did the punk disagree with him on that? Usually the older man was constantly calling him ugly and other things that would suggest the same thing. He didn’t look drunk or high either so he wasn’t inebriated in any way. Vyv stumbled towards him, making Rick blush as he knelt down in front of him and took hold of his chin with one hand. Vyvyan’s fingers were surprisingly soft but firm at the same time. He couldn’t help but think about those fingers being elsewhere on his body and what they could do to him which made a petal pink blush spread across his cheekbones.   
“W-what do you mean?” he stammered as the punk leaned in slightly. His heart was pounding relentlessly in his chest and he honestly didn’t know what to do with himself. Should he lean in too and kiss him or was Vyv just leaning in to try and intimidate him. He gazed upon Vyvyan’s licks and saw his tongue dart out briefly to wet them. He moved his gaze upwards so that he was looking into the other man’s crystal blue orbs and he gasped. They were a bright blue that suggested innocence and a childlike purity but Rick knew otherwise. The punk wasn’t innocent or pure. He was dirty, tough, rebellious. He was also kind of attractive which was distracting him right at that moment in time.   
“I don’t kiss ugly people,” Vyvyan said with a shrug then closed the gap between them. Rick’s eyes widened as Vyv’s lips moved against his. This was his first kiss. His first proper kiss and he didn’t even know what he was supposed to do! How were you supposed to kiss someone anyway? Maybe if he just moved his lips a little then Vyvyan would do the rest of the work for him. He parted his lips ever so slightly and mimicked the punk’s kissing which earned him a quiet moan from the other man. He let go of the sheet covering his body and allowed his eyes to close as he wrapped his arms around the back of the other man’s neck. Their open mouths slid over one another’s smoothly as they continued to kiss and Vyvyan gently pushed his tongue into Rick’s mouth. The anarchist brushed his fingers against the sticky hair at the bottom of the punk’s head and pulled on it gently to see what sort of reaction he’d get. His tongue rubbed against Vyv’s experimentally and pulled him closer so that their chests were pressed together. He felt the cool metal of Vyvyan’s padlock and chain against his naked chest which made him shiver. Firm hands held him against the punk’s chest, pushing against his back to keep him in place. Rick finally gave in and straddled his denim clad hips as their kisses became more heated and passionate. His hands delved deeper into the sticky mess of hair upon Vyvyan’s head as he became more confident and pushed him onto his back on the floor. The anarchist felt Vyv bite his bottom lip and groaned when the older man started to tug on it teasingly. He felt himself grow hard and that was when he broke the kiss, rolling off of Vyvyan hastily and wrapping the sheet around his waist. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Vyv.   
Rick felt the eyes burning into him intensely and felt his own eyes brim with tears. Why wasn’t Vyvyan yelling at him and calling him a girly poof? Maybe he was waiting until the younger man thought he was ok before attacking him and telling him how disgusting he really was. He should have had more self control and stopped himself from kissing the punk. He couldn’t believe he’d let it go that far and now he had a raging hard on whilst the man who’d caused it stared at him intensely. A part of him wanted to get up and make Vyv solve his little ‘problem’ for him by sucking him off or giving him a wank but there was a voice in the back of his head that kept telling him not to do it. What if they went even further and then it got awkward afterwards? Mike and Neil were bound to notice if Vyvyan and Rick suddenly started avoiding each other.   
“I-I need you to leave,” he whispered. He glanced at Vyvyan’s boots and noticed he wasn’t moving. He started to get angry and finally looked up at the punk.   
“Rick-” Vyv started but the anarchist interrupted him.   
“JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM VYVYAN!” he yelled and then completely buried himself in his bed sheet. He kept the fabric over his head so that his confused tears weren’t on show for Vyv to see and listened as the other man finally left his room and shut the door. He peeked out from beneath the sheet and when he saw that Vyvyan really was gone he moved over to his bed, threw himself onto the mattress, and cried himself silently to sleep. 

***

“Why so down, Vyv?” the girl sat next to him at the bar in the pub asked. Vyvyan took a long swig of his beer and shrugged once he’d slammed the bottle down on the table.   
“My housemate is being a girly twat,” he replied monotonously and stared at the bottle on the table. For a moment he’d thought that he actually had a chance of being with the anarchist but then he’d freaked out and that was that. Granted it was probably the first time he’d ever gone that far with anybody but the punk would have been patient. He would have waited until Rick felt comfortable and ready.   
“Aw never mind sweetie,” the girl cooed into his ear, running a hand down his chest and resting it on his crotch, “I can make you forget all about that little swot.” She began to palm him but Vyvyan stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pushing her hand away. He didn’t want her. He wanted Rick. More than anything else. He just wanted Rick in any way that he could get him. He hadn’t wanted to leave him like that but he could tell that the younger man needed time to process what had happened so he had given him the space he needed. He was never usually this considerate, least of all towards the anarchist.   
Fed up, Vyvyan stood and left the pub without drinking the rest of his beer. He stomped back to the share house and when he arrived it was just as silent as it had been when he’d left. Either everyone was home and asleep or Mike and Neil hadn’t come back yet. He didn’t really feel like hunting the house for the hippy or Mike so he just went straight up to Rick’s room and poked his head round the door. The room was dark but he could just about make out the outline of Rick in the bed. He stepped into the bedroom and approached the body to see that the anarchist was asleep. He sank to his knees and watched the younger man sleep peacefully. He allowed his fingers to brush a stray hair out of Rick’s face and he watched him sleep with fascination. Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, Vyvyan liked to creep into the other man’s room and watch him sleep. He was so silent and at ease compared to his waking hours when he was quite often loud and annoying. The punk found it surprisingly calming to watch him sleep.   
“You have it easy, Rick,” he spoke in a small, quiet voice. “You may be so far in the closet that you’re in Narnia but… you’re normal. You don’t have any underlying mental conditions that could prevent you from having any job you want. I probably won’t be able to be what I want. Until I overcome my mental conditions I won’t be able to do much. I can’t even leave my room without wanting to measure and readjust everything so that it’s arranged in an exact and particular order. I always feel the urge to make sure all of my posters are perfectly aligned with the corners of the walls and each other and I hate it. I hate feeling like that because it takes over my life and it drives me insane. It’s all I can think about sometimes. I can’t get over it and I feel it niggling away in the back of my mind when I’m not preoccupied with arguing with you. That’s why I’m always so violent towards you and provoke you so much. It distracts me and for a while I feel normal.”   
Vyvyan briefly caressed Rick’s cheek, sighing to himself, before getting up and leaving. He returned to his own bedroom and locked himself in then turned on the light and picked up the ruler. He wanted to make sure no-one had moved anything. It wasn’t a want though.   
It was a need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after one of my favourite Bullet For My Valentine songs. I'm still really gutted about Jay leaving the band and I always loved watching him on stage with the rest of the band. I cried when I found out so I thought "hey lets find a BFMV song that would go with this chapter" and so here we are!   
> Hope yall enjoyed the chapter and I'll update again ASAP I promise :)


	4. Nobody Puts Rick In The Corner

Plastic shattered against the dark wood of the desk. Ruler after ruler was smashed to pieces as hot tears ran down Vyvyan’s cheeks. He’d tried so hard not to give in. He’d managed three days without checking at every other moment whether everything was aligned and positioned precisely. He’d done better than he ever had before but then the negative thoughts in the back of his head got to him and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He’d picked up the ruler and hurriedly measured everything but in his rush he’d knocked over all his papers and he couldn’t remember the exact order they went in. After that he’d lost it and he couldn’t handle the frustration. He wanted to make sure he didn’t have anything to measure anything with anymore because then he wouldn’t be able to get that frustrated again. He could be normal like Rick and Mike and Neil and he wouldn’t have anything standing in the way of getting the job he wanted. There’d be no more measuring everything to the nearest millimetre and getting everything precisely in line just to put his mind at ease. No more measuring the height and width of each spike of his tri-hawk to make sure they were all equal.   
Vyv looked down at the ground, panting, and glanced over the shards of plastic scattered around him. He ran a hand through his hair and started to calm down. When he realised what he’d done he bit his bottom lip. He may have gotten rid of the tools he used for measuring everything around him but he’d also gotten rid of tools he used for hitting Rick and antagonising the anarchist was the only thing other than studying that kept him sane now. He was beginning to regret smashing them but there was no going back now.   
“V-Vyv? Can I come in?” Rick’s stuttering voice sounded from the other side of the door. Vyvyan hastily kicked the shards of plastic under the bed and composed himself before stomping over to the door and pulling it open. He put on his signature scrunched up facial expression as he glared at the younger man. Rick had an anxious expression on his face as he stared back at the punk.   
“What do you want, bogey bum?” Vyv grunted. Rick bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
“I want to talk. About… you know… what happened a few days ago,” he murmured. Vyvyan’s face softened a little and he stepped out of the way so the anarchist could enter. When the younger man was in the room he closed the door and they both automatically sat down beside each other on the bed. They were so close that their arms were touching lightly. They remained silent for what seemed like forever and didn’t even make an effort to get the conversation started. The punk’s mind started to wander and he found himself thinking about how organised his notes were and whether the posters were still in the correct order. He knew that if he didn’t do something then the thoughts would progress more and he’d end up trying to measure everything again.   
The older man started to twist his hands in his lap, occupying them so he wouldn’t feel tempted to pick up the pieces of plastic ruler from under the bed.   
“What exactly is it about the other day that we need to talk about?” he asked. If he distracted himself with a serious conversation then he was less likely to crawl around under his bed, hunting down every shard of plastic he could find. His eyes met the anarchist’s and he saw that they were glazed over with tears.   
“It think I might be… wrong,” he whispered. Vyvyan furrowed his brow in confusion. Rick was wrong about a lot of things. It was hardly a big thing to realise. Unless he was trying to say something else.   
“Care to elaborate? Or do I have to choke it out of you?” he enquired. He waited patiently for an answer and didn’t dare hurry the anarchist. He couldn’t just say that and then not give some sort of explanation. It wasn’t fair. Vyvyan deserved an explanation in the very least.   
“I like to be a boy and a girl. I like boys. I’m wrong,” he said in a broken voice. The punk placed a hand on his knee and used his other hand to cup Rick’s cheek. He stared into his crystal orbs and saw the disgust and the anguish that he felt. How could he think that he was wrong to feel the way he did? Vyv saw nothing wrong with him. He was normal and discovering things about who he was. He was growing up and becoming a man or whatever gender he wanted to be. He didn’t have the need for perfection like Vyvyan did. In the punk’s eyes, Rick was already perfect.   
“There’s nothing wrong with being who you want to be. It’s how you feel comfortable and if it makes you happy then there’s nothing wrong with that or with you,” he spoke in a somewhat comforting way. He put a hesitant arm around the anarchist, making him tense up a little before relaxing into his semi-embrace.   
“I’m not happy though,” Rick choked out and bit his bottom lip. Vyv looked at him with sympathy and licked his lips.   
“Why?” he enquired. Rick blinked a couple of times and Vyvyan saw the tears welling up.   
“Because you only want to hurt me and you’re disgusted with me,” he replied. The older man was taken aback. Did he honestly think that about him? Was he really so suspicious of him that he thought he was a homophobe? He grabbed Rick’s face and kissed him passionately, pushing him onto his back and trying to get his feelings across in that one kiss. One hand gripped the anarchist’s side as he ran a tongue over his bottom lip. He felt him put up no resistance as he climbed on top of him. Rick’s soft lips yielded to his and he sighed into the kiss as he stroked his side and his thigh gently. He felt the man beneath him move his hips up against his own and moaned lightly. The anarchist parted his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought and lashed at each other as the two men started to kiss more intensely. After another minute or so, Vyv broke for air and gazed down at Rick.   
“If I found you disgusting I wouldn’t have kissed you and I certainly wouldn’t be ready to shag your lights out,” he said. He felt that he’d probably ruined the mood but he didn’t care. The punk was just being honest and that was really all that mattered here. Honesty.   
Vyvyan licked his lips and smiled uncharacteristically sweetly when the anarchist blushed shyly. He teased his fingers through his soft brunette hair and kissed his forehead.   
“Why aren’t you disgusted?” the younger man questioned, confused. Vyv snorted.   
“I would’ve thought that would be obvious,” he tutted. “It’s because I like men too. If I thought you were disgusting it would be hypocritical of me.”   
“So… you kissed me because you think I’m attractive?”  
“No, I kissed you because I know you’re attractive and because I like you as more than a friend,” he explained. He stroked his hair and then bent down to start kissing his neck sensually. He wanted to make Rick see how special he really was. How desirable he was. The anarchist was simply gorgeous and, in all honesty, the punk thought he could be very sexy sometimes without knowing it. That was what made him such a remarkable human being in his eyes. He was good looking and tempting and he didn’t even realise it. Yeah, he was an annoying bastard and a girly tosser but there was no denying the attraction and pull that he felt towards the younger man.   
Rick sat up, making Vyvyan sit up with him. He removed himself from the other man’s lap but cupped his cheek. It was something that just felt normal to do. He liked that small feeling of normality, even if he was anything but normal. Being under the illusion that he was, just for a little while, was good enough for now.   
“I like you too. You know. I ‘like’ like you,” the anarchist said. The punk blushed bashfully and bit his bottom lip.   
“Good. Do you want to… you know…” he tried. He never asked guys out. It was always them who asked so this was a first for him. He had high hopes that Rick would say yes because he honestly didn’t know how he’d survive without that complete and utter bastard.   
“Sure, why not?” the other man replied with a shrug. Vyv beamed happily at that and kissed him again. Maybe today had been a good day for once.


	5. Short But Sweet

Rick bit his lip as he stared at the dress in the shop window. It was a simple red skater dress that stopped just above the knees and the sleeves stopped halfway down the forearm. Intricate black lace designs covered the dress and a ribbon was attached which he assumed was tied at the back to look like a belt. He pictured himself wearing it and a smile rose to his face. Would Vyv like it if he wore a dress like that? They'd only been together for a day and he was already thinking about what would make the punk feel more attracted to him. What if he wanted him to be a girl all the time? Would he be able to handle that? He had no problem dressing as a girl of course but he didn't always feel like he was one. The anarchist didn't want to feel like he was going to be forced into being a girl every day. He liked to think that Vyvyan had his best interests at heart and wouldn't do that to him but then again the punk was unpredictable at the best of times.  
"Looking for a dress for your girlfriend?" someone asked. Rick turned his head to see a petite girl with long, flowing, platinum hair that stopped halfway down her back. She wore a simple dark blue dress with a silvery grey blazer on over the top of it.  
"Something like that," he replied with a forced smile. She quirked an eyebrow in amusement but didn't call him out on it. She merely looked at the dress that Rick had been inspecting and thoughtfully bit her thumbnail.  
"I think blue would be a much nicer colour. It'll bring out your eyes more, she said," giving him a wink. He looked away and she left with a giggle. The anarchist entered the shop and went through all the dresses that were on offer. He already knew what size he was from buying countless dresses for himself in the past so it was just a matter of finding a dress he liked in that size.  
When Rick finally found the rack of dresses similar to the one in the window he checked the sizes and even found a blue one with black lacing identical to the one in the window. He picked it up and tried it on. He checked his reflection in the mirror and smiled. The dress fit him perfectly and the felt comfortable. He removed it and, once he was back in his clothes from before, paid for the dress. He got a dirty look from the cashier as he did so and once again when he left the shop. That was one of the many downsides to having his female persona; people judged him for it. But he didn't want to be judged. He didn't want people to look at him and think that he was disgusting because he liked to dress up as a man and as a woman. He wanted people to just think he was a normal human being. Was that really too much to ask?

***

"Vyv?" Rick hissed as he stuck his head round the punk's bedroom door. Vyvyan looked up at him with his typical scrunched up expression.  
"What?" he asked with a slightly rude tone of voice. Rick stepped into the room, locking the door behind him as Vyvyan gasped. He fought to keep a triumphant smirk off his face and turned to face the older man who was laying on his bed. The punk bit his lip with half-lidded eyes filled with lust as he looked Rick up and down from his position on the mattress.  
"What do you think?" the anarchist enquired as he gave a little twirl. The red boots on his feet didn't go with the dress at all but he was ok with that. It wasn't like they were going out anywhere so he didn't need to worry about colour co-ordination. He ran a finger over the ribbon around his waist acting as a belt and looked up at the other man shyly.  
"Are you dressed like that for me?" Vyv questioned, a little confused. Rick bit his lip.  
"Kind of," he murmured. He approached the bed and straddled Vyv, allowing the dress to ride up and reveal his thighs. He leaned down and kissed the punk to which he tangled a hand in Rick's hair and pulled slightly. The anarchist gasped into the kiss and mewled when the older man pushed his tongue into his mouth. A tender hand grasped his thigh and squeezed lightly as he cupped Vyvyan's cheek. He felt the prickly stubble against his hand and felt his cock harden as he pictured the way that stubble would feel grating against his inner thighs. He ground their hips together and flicked his tongue against the other mans.  
Vyv's hand travelled further up his thigh until it was resting on the waistband of his underwear. The punk growled lightly as he started to pull at them. Rick quickly removed them and chucked them behind him somewhere, gasping when Vyvyan took hold of his cock and started to stroke slowly. He bit the older mans bottom lip and pulled at it whilst trying to undo the zipper on his jeans. The punk chuckled and then flipped their positions so that he was on top of the anarchist.  
"Whatever you do, don't make a sound," Vyv ordered. Rick nodded and bit his lip as Vyvyan lifted the skirt of his dress all the way up. He leaned in and took the tip of the younger man's erection in his mouth, flicking his tongue teasingly against it. The anarchist's breath hitched in his throat and he gripped the bed sheets. He licked his lips as he felt the punk gradually take more of his dick in his hot mouth until he was halfway down before pulling back.  
"Vyv, p-please," he stuttered in a whisper. Vyvyan hummed against him as he swallowed his length whole, bobbing his head and sucking deeply. Rick mewled in the back of his throat, thrusting his hips so he could feel more of the amazing suction on his manhood. The punk massaged his balls and the base of his cock as he sucked him off. The younger man moaned a little louder than he would have liked and arched his back almost painfully. Vyv hummed again and his hips jerked violently and he looked down his body to watch what the other man was doing to him. Watching himself get a blowjob was turning him on even more and he bit his lip. Almost as if he knew he was being watched, Vyvyan looked up at him through his eyelashes and smirked around him before letting Rick's dick fall free of his mouth completely.  
"Are we going missionary or doggy?" Vyv asked as he traced circles on Rick's chest with a teasing feather light touch. The anarchist frowned, confused.  
"What?" he questioned. The older man sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning in so that he was speaking into his ear.  
"Do you want to lie on your back when I fuck you or go on all fours?" he elaborated with a seductive purr. His tongue brushed against the outer shell of the anarchist's ear, making him gasp and shiver and grab onto Vyvyan's biceps. His back arched and their chests touched. Vyvyan took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Rick's lower back and sat them both up so that Rick was straddling his lap.  
"W-what are you doing?" the anarchist stuttered. The other man chuckled and bit the anarchist's neck. He sucked his neck passionately whilst getting him to grind their hips together.  
"You didn't answer quick enough, you girl," the punk answered simply and sucked on his fingers before pushing two into Rick's ass. Rick gasped and whimpered in pain although it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Admittedly, he had done this to himself before in the past when he was alone in his room and looking through dirty mags. It had never felt like this though. The fact that Vyvyan was doing it to him somehow made it all the more sexier and hotter. He began to rock back against his fingers and moaned quietly as he fucked himself on them. He felt a third finger being added and when they pressed against his prostate he let out a high pitched mewl from the back of his throat. Pleasure shook his body as he clung to Vyv for dear life. He felt the punk scissor his fingers and let out a pained cry when he was lowered onto his cock.  
"Hurts," the younger man whispered through gritted teeth. Vyv kissed his neck and jaw before finally giving a vocal reply.  
"It'll feel good soon. Promise."  
Rick just nodded and allowed the other man to move him up and down on his cock. He licked his lips and kissed him in order to distract himself from the pain he was feeling in his behind. Vyvyan began to thrust his hips upwards a little, easing Rick's pain each time he was in as deep as he could get in their current position. The younger man took it upon himself to rock against the punk and played with his own nipples as they sped up a little. He felt Vyv penetrate him deeper as his orgasm built up in his groin, warm and tingling as pleasure started to overwhelm all other senses. It started in the base of his dick and then pulsated through his body as he moaned and panted. Vyvyan started groaning with him until they both finally came at the same time. Rick's back arched, his seed spurting from his cock and covering both of their stomachs. He could feel the punk filling him with his cum and he slowed his thrusts right down until they both stopped moving completely. The anarchist climbed lifted himself off the older man's manhood and they both collapsed on their backs on the bed.  
"How was that?" Vyv asked after what seemed like an eternity. Rick turned his head to look at him and grinned, out of breath.  
"Amazing," he said breathlessly. The punk smiled smugly as he cuddled up to the younger man and they both cuddled as they gradually fell asleep.  
This had been the best day of Rick's life.


	6. Kisses For A Secret

The first thing on Vyv's mind as he woke up was that something felt different. He felt… spent. Exhausted. He never usually felt this tired when he woke up. Hell, it was rare that he ever felt this tired unless he was drunk or sleep deprived. He went to sit up and froze when he felt an arm tighten around him. It was then that the events of last night came rushing back to him. He bit his lip and turned his head to look at Rick sleeping soundlessly beside him. His face had that peaceful, childlike quality that he'd seen so often on the younger man's face when he'd watched him sleep in the past. Only this time they were beside each other in the same bed and had an intimacy they probably would never have been able to find with anyone else so spontaneously. Well, maybe Vyvyan could have if he'd made an effort, which he never would. Why would he want to when he had Rick?  
"Don't go yet," Rick demanded sleepily. Vyvyan lay back down and cuddled up to him. He buried his face in the younger man's neck and breathed out shakily. He could get used to waking up and having the anarchist next to him.  
"I need the toilet you girl," he said as he brushed a hair out of Rick's face. The younger man glared up at him drowsily.  
"Fascist," he huffed. Vyv chuckled and slapped his face lightly before getting out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. As he did his business he stared at the wall and frowned. Every time he was in here he noticed how crooked the wallpaper was due to the pattern not looking aligned. It bugged him and drove him insane half the time. Sometimes he'd stare at it until he felt like his head was about to explode but there was nothing he could do about it. It was simply the way his mind worked and he had to learn to suppress his OCD as much as he could so he didn't freak Rick out. Despite how much they hated each other, he wanted this to actually work.  
Vyvyan hastily finished up in the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. Rick pulled back the covers for him to get back into the bed which he did eagerly. He cuddled up to the anarchist and nuzzled his neck as he embraced him. He then placed soft little butterfly kisses up and down his neck and giggled when the younger man trailed his fingers up and down his back.  
"Um, Vyv? Like, there's some breakfast on the table for you. Not that you care or anything, like, because you all hate me and don't appreciate anything I do for you," Neil's dull voice droned from the other side of the bedroom door. The punk growled quietly against Rick's neck, both at the sound of Neil's voice and feeling Rick stop caressing his back.  
"PISS OFF YOU STUPID HIPPY!" he yelled, frustrated. He heard Neil sigh and footsteps leading away from his room. Rick smacked his back and he glared at him. He wasn't about to give the younger man a break just because they were in a relationship now, even if they had calmed down a little on the violent side of things. A little but not much.  
So he smacked him back.  
And then Rick pushed him out of the bed.  
So he dragged him onto the floor with him.  
They continued to brawl, slapping and throwing punches at each other but not as hard as they did before their relationship. Vyvyan knew that there would always be an element of violence in their relationship - theyd been that way since the day they first met - but he had no doubt that over time it would calm down more. Part of him didn't want their violent natures to diminish at all but then there was another part of him that did want for that to happen.  
Eventually, they ended up positioned with Vyvyan pinning the anarchist against the wall, both of them kissing forcefully. The former dug his nails into Rick's wrists which made the latter release a high-pitched moan resembling that of a needy teenage girl.  
"Bastard," the younger man muttered into the kiss. Vyv dug his nails in harder and the other man yelped in pain. He didn't even care. That was until Neil knocked on the door again. They both finally tore themselves away from each other and got dressed in the previous day's clothes. Well, Vyvyan did. Rick was somewhat hesitant considering the fact that his clothes from the previous day was a dress. Eventually, the punk agreed to distract Mike and Neil downstairs whilst Rick got dressed so that they wouldn't suspect anything. It was better that way anyway seeing as it would look strange if they both came downstairs together without arguing.  
When the older man got downstairs, he smashed a plate over Neil's head then stomped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He began eating his lentils in the noisiest, messiest fashion he could so that Mike and Neil would be distracted enough for Rick to come down without them questioning him.  
"Oh, Vyv! You've, like, made a massive mess everywhere man! Heavy!" Neil exclaimed in complaint. The punk smirked and made more mess, some of it ending up on Mike's paper. The small man looked up from his newspaper with an unimpressed look on his face.  
"Vyvyan, I don't usually like to intervene but I only let girls make a mess of my lap, so stop," he ordered. Vyvyan immediately stopped what he was doing in favour of staring at the wall with a frown. It took him a while to figure out what Mike had meant before he started eating again.  
Rick finally stomped into the kitchen, very much like how Vyvyan usually did, then sat down in his seat at the table. He had a mouthful of lentils before making a noise of disgust and distaste.  
"Urgh!" he exclaimed. What in the name of Cliff's trousers is this?"  
"It's lentils, Rick," Neil replied in his usual droning voice. Vyv just wanted him to shut the bloody hell up and go and do hippy things.  
"Ha! Looks more like snot to me, bogey bum!" the anarchist snorted, shoving his food aside. The punk watched in amusement and smirked at what Rick had said. If there was one thing he liked about the younger man, it was the fact that he could practically get away with murder. He could say whatever he wanted to Neil and nobody would really argue with him because everyone hated the hippy in the first place. They'd just agree with the younger man.  
"Just remember, Rick, it's me who, like, does all the cooking around here. You wouldn't survive without me, man," Neil stated, somewhat offended about what Rick had said to him. Rick himself just snorted and got up off his chair. He sauntered off upstairs, giving Vyvyan a look that only the punk noticed. The older man listened to his lover's footfall as he made his way upstairs and when he heard the slam of a door he waited half a minute before getting up. He threw his bowl at the sink, relishing the smash and squelch of the breaking bowl and mushy lentils, and finally stomped up the stairs.  
Rick poked his head round the door of the bathroom and gestured for Vyv to come in. Smirking, the punk eagerly pushed past him and silently closed the door. He locked it from the inside and almost cried out when Rick pushed him up against the wall and started to kiss him passionately.  
Hands tangled into hair. Lips slid over lips. Skin pressed against skin. Vyv gasped when the anarchist bit his neck unexpectedly. His fingers dug into the other mans back as his hips jerked. He licked his lips and stopped himself from moaning, just in case Mike or Neil could hear them from the kitchen. The punk pushed away from the wall and moved out of the anarchist's grip to remove his clothes. The younger man did the same with own clothing before turning on the shower and stepping under the spray. Vyvyan followed him under the spray and instantly felt more relaxed under the warm shower. His muscles were no longer tense and he felt more bold as he pinned his lover against the wall of the shower. He mashed their lips together and felt himself go hard against Rick's thigh.  
"Rick? Rick, you in there? Don't mean to be rude or anything but I need that shower more than you do," Mike spoke from the other side of the door. Both men froze. There was nowhere in the bathroom to hide. And they couldn't exactly just tell Mike they were dating and that they were about to get busy in the shower.  
They were stuck.


	7. You Are My Band-Aid

Rick was conflicted. He couldn't decide whether to make Vyvyan continue and ignore Mike or try and find some way of getting one of them out of there and making it look as normal as possible.  
"GO AWAY!" Vyvyan yelled, making the younger man jump and almost slip in the shower. He clung to Vyv who braced himself against the wall to make sure neither of them fell. He blushed and bit his lip as the splash of the shower filled his ears. Both men listened as Mike walked away from the door. Rick sighed in relief, eyes widening when the punk kissed him passionately. He then let his eyes closed and kissed him back but he didn't feel much like having sex now. He just wanted to go out on his own for a while.  
He broke the kiss and caressed Vyv's cheek, staring into his bright blue orbs. The drops of water pelted against their now slick bodies like rain. Vyvyan's cheek was slippy to the touch as he leaned their foreheads together.  
"Is it ok if we do this another time? I want to be alone for a bit," Rick murmured. He got out of the shower, kissing Vyv's cheek, and then dried himself off before pulling his clothes and shoes back on. He left the bathroom and ran down the stairs. The anarchist left through the front door and made his way down the street.  
As he walked, Rick thought about the last few days. His relationship with Vyvyan was unexpected to say the least and at first he'd thought he was dreaming. He'd never thought he actually had a decent chance at having a relationship with the punk but now that they were together he was finding it difficult to consider not being with him. It was new. Different. Exciting. He felt like, for the first time in years, he was going to be ok. He was going to get through this period of self-loathing whilst figuring out what his true gender was. He didn't want to believe that he was more than one gender, despite the fact he'd admitted to himself that he was gender fluid.  
He remembered the night that he actually admitted his sexuality and gender to himself. He'd been an emotional mess after having a fight with a boy that had tried to make out with him. He hadn't wanted him to at first but when they'd kissed it had felt… right. So he'd kissed him back. Just to see what it was like to have a kiss with another man. But when they'd tried to take it further Rick had pushed him away and then they'd had a massive row over it. The anarchist had gone home in a huff and as soon as he'd locked himself in his room he'd let himself have a good hard cry as he thought about how unsuccessful his love life had been. Why girls didn't like him. Why he seemed to attract more boys than girls. Why he liked to kiss boys. Why he felt like he wasn't just male but other genders too. And that was when he'd admitted that he wasnt only gay but gender fluid too. It had explained why he hated being a boy so much on days.  
Eventually, Rick stopped walking and turned round to head back. However he bumped into a hard body. He stepped back, hoping to see Vyvyan, but was disappointed and anxious to see that it was the punk that had tried it on with him that night. Why was it that he always seemed to bump into people from his past when he didnt want to?  
"Prick," the punk smirked as he looked the anarchist over with greedy eyes. Rick shuddered in disgust. He didn't much appreciate being looked at as if he were an object. Sure, he didn't mind when Vyvyan looked at him like that but that was because he was different. He actually cared. This man, the man he couldn't even remember the name of, couldn't give a shit about him.Go away, he said but didn't sound too confident. He didn't feel confident either. He felt more like a scared little boy who was being converged upon by a predator. He took a step back and the punk took a step forward.  
"What? Don't even remember me?" his assailant asked. He shook his head, shaking in fear of what was going to happen to him next.  
"Please… don't hurt me…" he pleaded and flinched when he was laughed at. The punk pinned him against the wall, a sneer on his face. Rick's heart pounded in his chest and he felt tears brim his eyes. He was scared but he was too scared to move from where he was pinned against the wall.  
"Frank. My name is Frank," the punk called Frank hissed. He kneed Rick in the stomach and the anarchist fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. Frank kicked his side, lifting him up off the floor and sending him head first into the wall.

***

Vyvyan stepped back to inspect his work, nodding with pride. He was finally satisfied that everything on his desk was completely ordered and immaculate. He'd even written out all his notes neater and reorganised everything twice in order to make sure it was all absolutely perfect. And now that he was happy with everything he had nothing to do.  
At least, he thought he was happy. But he wasn't completely happy with everything. He'd scared off Rick. He didn't know what it was he'd done to put him off or scare him away but he had done something and it was bothering him to not know what it was. He just wanted to know what it was he'd done that had made Rick want to go off like that.  
"Stupid girly poof. One of these days I'll end up saying something you'll regret hearing," he grumbled to himself as he pulled on his Doc Martens. He checked his tri-hawk in the mirror then made his way down the stairs and out of the house to go and find his boyfriend. He made sure to take his wallet with him so he could buy kebab for them to share on the way home from the local fish and chip shop. Rick never ate the meat and Vyv refused to touch the salad so they always shared it so the punk could eat the kebab meat and the anarchist could eat the salad that came with it. And he wanted to get them both some cans of coke to drink with it too. Just so they could both share it together, just the two of them. He already missed the feeling of having Rick by his side. They'd not even been together that long. But, in a way, they'd already been involved with each other for years. They just hadn't engaged in anything sexual until recently. They hadn't really declared themselves as being in a relationship until recently either but now that they had Vyvyan realised how much he actually took Rick's company for granted. He didn't realise how much he'd miss Rick if he were to leave for good until now.  
"Good boy, Rick. Tell me how much it hurts," a sneering voice spat from around the corner. As soon as the punk heard his lover's name being mentioned he was on edge. He approached the corner and peeped around to see the sight he'd hoped he wouldn't see.  
"Stop," the anarchist wheezed beneath his attacker. He coughed and tried to push the man on top of him away but he failed miserably. Vyvyan clenched a fist and, before he could stop himself, stormed around the corner towards the two of them. He pulled the stranger off his boyfriend and then threw him to the ground. He careful picked Rick up off the floor and placed an arm around his waist whilst slinging one of Rick's around his shoulders. He started walking and headed back to the share house to try and fix him up as soon as possible. It was certainly a good thing that he was a medical student and knew what to do and what was wrong with him.  
They got back to the share house and the punk immediately led the anarchist upstairs to his room where his medical kit was. He gently lay the younger man down on his bed and pulled the first aid kit out from underneath the bed. He retrieved the bottle of alcohol from inside and used a clean flannel to pour the alcohol onto before cleaning the cuts and wounds that Rick had sustained. He took no mercy on him and didn't hesitate to do a thorough job of cleaning him up. Predictably, Rick complained about his rough treatment but it wasn't his usual complaining. It was more complaining in passing than his usual constant whining about little things.  
Placing the cap back on the bottle, the punk finished working on Rick and started to pack the first aid kit back up. He felt fingers brush against his shoulder and paused momentarily.  
"Thanks Vyvyan," the younger man whispered. It wasn't often that he thanked anyone for something so he felt somewhat special.  
"No problem, poof," he replied a little too cheerfully. Not that he cared of course. He was just glad that Rick was ok. Kind of ironic seeing as all they used to do was hit each other.  
Maybe theyd moved past that now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's my first Rivyan fic I've written for AO3. The name of the chapter is the name of one of my favourite Mr Bungle songs so go and look it up. It's actually a pretty decent song and I honestly think yall would love it so... yeah. Anyways, enough chit chat. Hope yall enjoyed the first chapter and I'll try and upload the next chapter soon. I promise.


End file.
